Everytime We Touch
by x-shOtgun-wedding
Summary: [OS SongFic] Un Ron qui se marie, un Draco aiguicheur, un Harry bourré, un slow sur Everytime We Touch de Cascada. Une seule chose: Venez Lire!


**Titre :** Everytime We Touch

**Auteur :** Mouwahh ! .x. Mo0 .x. 

**Couple :** Quelle question! 'Ry X Dray 4 ever! Allusion, non, présence de Blaise X Ron

**Disclaimer :** Perso à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling, sans qui nous ne serions rien, donc, pas à moi :( Néanmoins, je les emprunte pour cet OS.

**Résumé :** Harry boit et lorsqu'il le fait, il ne sait pas toujours aux côtés de qui il se réveille… Ce matin là, en plus qu'il s'agisse de son ennemi de toujours aux côtés duquel il s'est éveillé, il reçoit une invitation au mariage de son meilleur ami, dont il n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis un bon bout.

Soit, le résumé est un peu long, mais c'est en lisant que vous comprendrez mieux!

**Note :** Ceci est un OS Song Fic, puisque vers la fin, il y a présence d'une chanson. Il s'agit d'Everytime We Touch de Cascada. Version slow, cela va sans dit.

**Note 2 :** À lire en écoutant Everytime We Touch.

**Note 3 :** Ça me passait dans la tête à un moment, donc, je l'ai écrit. Soyez indulgentes et surtout, reviewez!

**So, Enjoy!**

Quelle journée de merde pour Harry! Alors qu'il rentrait de son boulot de merde pour retourner à son appart' de merde et retrouver sa solitude de merde, il pestait contre cet idiot de rouquin qui lui servait d'ami! Non mais quelle idée de s'enticher d'un serpentard?! Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait fait cela! Ça non!

Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il se fourrait le doigt dans le cul… Bien profond…!

µ µ µ µ µ µ

**FLASH BACK**

Ce matin-là, il buvait tranquillement son 3eme café**(1)** de la matinée en attendant que la personne (impossible de déterminer le sexe, il s'était trop bourré la veille et avait une gueule de bois de la mort) qu'il avait mis dans son lit se réveille.

Puis il entendit un tapotement du côté de la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et découvrit :

—Coqcigrue?!

Il s'agissait en effet du hibou de son vieux pote de Poudlard, Ron Weasley, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis bientôt quatre ans.

Harry fit entrer l'hibou nain et détacha le parchemin qui y était attaché. Ensuite, il lança sans ménagement l'hibou par la fenêtre tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par la porte de sa chambre (au cas où il/elle se réveillerait).

Puis il entreprit de lire la missive de son ami.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

_Harry,_

_Je te convie,_

_Le 25 mai_**(2) **

_Prochain, _

_À mon mariage avec_

_Blaise Zabini._

_Réponds-_

_Moi_

_Pour me dire_

_Si tu viens_

_Ou_

_Pas._

_Ron W._

µ µ µ µ µ µ

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hurla Harry en proie à un furieux traumatisme.

—Ça va pas de hurler comme ça?! Cria une voix masculine endormie.

—JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDÉ TON AVIS! Répliqua Harry.

Puis il vit sortir de sa chambre la plus délicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Un corps finement musclé, mince, d'une taille idéale, des cheveux blonds soyeux _«Wow! Je me suis fait ça, hier?! S'extasia Harry. »_ mais en bataille, encadrant un visage d'ange aux magnifiques yeux gris… Une minute! Blond, yeux gris…? ET MERDE!

—ET MERDE! Se récria Harry. Malfoy, c'est avec toi que j'ai baisé?!

—J'en ai bien peur, Potter. Quoique c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai baisé, si tu vois ce que je…

—Ouais, c'est bon! Maintenant, casses-toi!

—C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir fait prendre ton pied total dans une nuit de folle débauche?

—Casses-toi, j'ai dit!

—Très bien, mais ne me refais plus d'avances, si tu es bourré!

Et il claqua la porte. Laissant derrière lui un Harry seul, avec une lettre horrible venant de celui qui serait bientôt mort.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Quelle merde! On était le 24 mai et Harry n'avait pas trouvé le courage de hurler après son ami.

On était le 24 mai et Harry devait se résoudre à la vérité : le lendemain, ce serait le mariage de Ron avec un mec. Serpentard, qui plus est.

—Putain de bordel de merde! Ragea pour la énième fois Harry.

En plus, la veille, Ron l'avait contacté pour lui annoncer comme ça, tout de go, un peu comme on dirait dans une conversation :

« —Moi j'ai eu le scorbut, la gangrène et la malaria!

—Ah oui? Eh bien moi, j'ai rencontré Brian Peppers.

—Qui est-ce?

—Un pédophile handicapé!**(3)** »

…Qu'il était son témoin et qu'il devait venir accompagner.

« Accompagné! Mon cul, ouais! Sûrement que je vais venir accompagner. Et avec qui, je vous prie? Se répétai l'ex-Griffondor furieux. »

Putain, de la marde! Il se pointerait le lendemain dans cette foutue chapelle, seul et fier de l'être!

µ µ µ µ µ µ

À une heure, le 25 mai, Harry débarquait d'un taxi et gravissait les marches de l'église pour faire irruption au beau milieu de la cérémonie.

Tout le monde se tue et le fixa. Il leur renvoya un regard noir en réponse et vînt se positionner près de Ron.

Puis il croisa un regard qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais recroisé. Un regard gris et hautain qui semblait le narguer. Un regard reconnaissable entre tous. Malfoy.

Le prêtre prononça alors la phrase que tout le monde voulait entendre, que tout le monde attendait :

—Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Blaise Zabini s'exécuta sous les applaudissements et sifflements de toute l'assemblée.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Harry avait encore trouvé le moyen de se soûler. Une fois de plus. Encore une fois.

Il était donc complètement bourré lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un des danseurs se déhanchait de manière si sensuelle que cela réveilla une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Guidé par ses hormones, le Survivant se dirigea vers la piste de danse et commença à se mouvoir près de celui qui attirait son attention.

Fier de son coup, Draco Malfoy, car oui, c'était bien lui, gardait Harry près de lui tout en dansant.

La musique s'arrêta et ce fut un slow qui commença.

Harry positionna ses bras autour du coup de sa Némésis pendant que le blond entourait sa taille.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep, next to me**

_J'entends toujours ta voix quand tu dors à mes côtés_

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

_Je sens toujours ton touché dans mes rêves_

**Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why**

_Pardonne ma fragilité, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi_

**Without you, it's hard to survive**

_Sans toi, c'est dur de survivre_

'**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

_Parce que chaque fois que nous touchons, j'ai cette sensation_

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly**

_Et chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, je jure que je peux voler_

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

_Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre vite, je veux que ça dure_

**Need you by my side**

_J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés_

'**Cause everytime we touch, I get this static**

_Parce que chaque fois que nous touchons, j'ai cette statique_**(4)**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

_Et chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, j'atteins le ciel_

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

_Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre autant ?_

**I can't let you go**

_Je ne peux te laisser partir_

**Want you in my life**

_Je te veux dans ma vie_

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**

_Tes bras sont mon château, ton cœur est mon ciel_

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

_Ils essuient les larmes que je pleure _

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

_Les bons et les mauvais temps, nous étions passé à travers tous_

**You make me rise, when I fall**

_Tu me fais me reliever quand je tombe_

'**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

_Parce que chaque fois que nous touchons, j'ai cette sensation_

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly**

_Et chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, je jure que je peux voler_

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

_Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre vite, je veux que ça dure_

**Need you by my side**

_J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés_

'**Cause everytime we touch, I get this static**

_Parce que chaque fois que nous touchons, j'ai cette statique_

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

_Et chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, j'atteins le ciel_

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

_Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre autant ?_

**I can't let you go**

_Je ne peux te laisser partir_

**Want you in my life**

_Je te veux dans ma vie_

Alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Harry comprit pourquoi on pouvait affirmer que peut importe l'émotion que l'on ressent, il y a une chanson écrite dessus ; pourquoi on pouvait affirmer qu'une chanson est écrite pour nous.

F I N

**(1)**Petite référence _subtile_ à notre _bien-aimé_ prof d'espagnol, M. Arsenault, qui est un accro au café.

**(2)** Pourquoi le 25 mai précisément ? Eh bien, c'est parce que le 25 mai, JE VAIS AU CONCERT DE FALL OUT BOY ! Putain, ça va être M.A.L.A.D.E. !

**(3)**Ok. Ça c'est genre un Inside avec mes amies, là. C'est parce que, me semble que ça se place bien dans une conversation, là, faut avouer ! Pis si vous ne savez pas qui est Brian Peppers, eh bien, allez sur et recherchez Brian Peppers. Sinon, allez sur wikipedia.

**(4)**Je ne savais pas trop si elle disait « stadic » ou « static ». Donc, c'est cela.

µ µ µ µ µ µ

Voilà, voilou ! Elle est finie !

Toute dégoulinante de guimauve, très cute.

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

La traduction est peut-être plus ou moins exacte. Alors si vous en avez une meilleure, reviewez pour me le dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, reviewez tout court !

Kiss !

.x. Mo0 .x.


End file.
